Spirit Upgrades (Part 1)
There are a total of 7 times to which you can upgrade your Mana Spirits, which brings the total to 8 of each Spirit. 1. Geodes Geodes can be found scattered across the world. They sparkle on the ground, but are missed by those not paying attention. Walk into them to pick them up, and then take them to Gazu in Lorimar to upgrade the corresponding spirit. Light Geode *Location: Glass Desert *Directions: From the entrance of the Northern Glass Desert, head right, up, left, up, making sure you cross the light bridges. Cross another two light bridges, then go down the slope and search for the Light Geode in the upper-right corner. Dark Geode *Location: Menos Outskirts *Directions: After entering from Menos, head right one screen. In the next area, head all the way right, then jump up the platforms to the top. Exit to the right. In the next screen, look for the geode sparkle in the light brown patch of dirt. Moon Geode *Location: Glass Desert Armory *Directions: Head to the Glass Desert Armory. Search above the cannon for the Moon Geode. The cannon covers the stone, so you won't be able to see it sparkle. Fire Geode *Location: Subsea Volcano *Directions: From the first room of the Subsea Volcano, head north to the next room. In the next room, take the northeast exit. The next room (which has many Grumpkins) has the Fire Geode. It is in the upper-right, sitting in the pool of lava. Water Geode *Location: Lake Vicinity *Directions: After you exit Gaia and meet Cibba, go left one screen from Cibba's camp. Head up the cliff to find it. If you are playing as Heroine, you did not have to go to Gaia or the Lake Vicinity. To get there, head west from Wendel and follow the signs to get to Gaia, and then make your way through Gaia Cave to end up at the Lake. Wood Geode *Location: Topple Armory *Directions: The geode is on the lower-left of the screen with the Cannon. Wind Geode *Location: Rocky Wilds *Directions: Near the entrance to the Subland River. Lower-right of screen. Earth Geode *Location: Road to Topple *Directions: Return to the first area of the Road to Topple (if you played as Hero, where Niccolo first fished you out of the water; if you played as Heroine, one screen above where you first met Hero). To the right of the Goddess Statue you will see the augite sparkling in the trees. To reach it, you MUST have the Tiny Tapper. Use it to shrink yourself, and then go through the trees to pick up the Geode. 2. Merchant of Darkness Likely the first spirit upgrade most people will receive. To receive this upgrade, visit the Ishe Inn at night. Go to the upper room and speak with the woman named Asaad. Depending on the current day, she will upgrade the corresponding Spirit for 3 Dudbears Gold. For example, to upgrade Luna, visit Asaad on a Luna Day. To upgrade Wisp and Shade, you must visit her on a Mana Holy Day. In all, it will take 24 Dudbears Gold to upgrade all of the Spirits. 3. Icy Sorcerer Visit Malyris's Cave (in the Kahla Peaks north of Lorimar). Inside you will find an elderly gentleman named Frolan. Speak with him a couple of times and he will offer to upgrade your Spirits. To do so, however, you need: *At least two upgrades (for a total of three Spirits) for the particular Spirit you wish to upgrade. *At least ten Trait Coins of the same type as the Spirit you wish to upgrade. For example, to upgrade Wisp, you must have already completed two Spirit Upgrade Quests for Wisp so that you have Wisp x3. Additionally, you must have 10 Light Coins. WARNING: This Upgrade USES UP your Elemental Coins (if you had 10, you will end with 0), so it is recommended that you do the Goddess Gracious quest first since that one also requires Coins but does NOT use them up. 4. Goddess Gracious One of the hardest Spirit Upgrades to accomplish (if you do not know where to look), you must first make sure you have the following: *At least three upgrades (for a total of four Spirits) for the particular Spirit you wish to upgrade. *At least ten Trait Coins of the same type as the Spirit you wish to upgrade. Once you have both of the above accomplished, you must then travel to certain areas on specific days. The Spirit will appear if you meet the right conditions. Simply speak with them and say Yes to their question and that Spirit will be upgraded. Wisp *Location: Cascade Cottage *Day: Mana Holy Day *Directions: Simply go to Bogard's Cascade Cottage near Topple and Wisp will appear in front of it. Shade *Location: Town of Wendel *Day: Mana Holy Day *Directions: Go to the Wendel Cathedral at Night ONLY. Shade will appear outside the Cathedral. Luna *Location: Town of Wendel *Day: Luna *Directions: Go to the Wendel Inn and enter Devius' Room (the upper-left room). Luna will appear there. Salamander *Location: Vinquette Hall *Day: Salamander *Directions: Head deep into Vinquette Hall and to the room with the Gold Goddess Statue (which is after the Dining Room and right before the room you fought the Vampire in), and Salamander will appear. WARNING: Time DOES NOT pass inside the Manor, so make sure it's Salamander Day before you enter! Undine *Location: Scaly Lair *Day: Undine *Directions: Head to the area with the Gold Goddess Statue, where you first received Undine. She will be there. Dryad *Location: Lake Vicinity *Day: Dryad *Directions: Go to Cibba's camp. If you are Heroine (or if you just forgot where that is), make your way through Gaia's Cave and exit the other end. Dryad will appear in the upper-left of the area. Jinn *Location: Path to Topple *Day: Jinn *Directions: Return to the first area of the Path to Topple (if you played as Hero, where Niccolo first fished you out of the water; if you played as Heroine, one screen above where you first met Hero). Jinn will appear to the left of the Goddess Statue. Gnome *Location: Gaia's Facade *Day: Gnome *Directions: Gnome appears at the entrance to Gaia's Cave. If you are playing as Heroine, you did not go to Gaia's Cave. To get there, make your way through the Mushboom Forest (west of Wendel) and you will find Gaia's Facade. Continues in Spirit Upgrades (Part 2). Category:Mana Spirits Category:Sword of Mana Category:Sidequests